hunger games peetas pov
by Darksunrize
Summary: this is a hunger games rewrite in petta's pov if i get enough comments or reviews i will continue the three books if you have any recommendation you can private talk to me or review
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello this is my fist book so I hope you enjoy if it is a little rusty I have not written in I while enjoy!**_

Chapter #1

 _Im running through the woods my heart beating fast the one time I come into the woods to look for katniss I get chased by wild dogs I run into the cold spring without hesitation the water is cold and I cant breath_

"come on petta its choosing day mom wanted me to get you she wants you to bring in the flour for her because dad is out" my brother says rolling his eyes and dropping the bucket of cold water he had in his hand. I sit up spitting out the water he got in my mouth "isnt there another way to wake me up?" I say removing the cover from my soaked body."not one that is fun come on I dont have time for this " I sit up grabing the old button down and cargo pants from my bedside I get a quick shower and pull on my clothes even though it is to tight for my growing body I dont mention it to my mom I grab the flower one by one and through them into the corner of the bakery I grab one and accidentally rip it ' petta do you know how expensive those bags are and you just go and waist it?" my moms voice fills the place my brother turns and smirks at me " im sor….." I studder back" dont you dare say sorry mister" she says throwing a broom at me "clean that up thats your supper tonight"" yes mam thats if I make it to supper I say in my head not daring to say out loud

I hope it looks good and everything it written correctly if you have any recommendations plz comment 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry if they are short it is hard to write big story's quickly to get it uploaded in the time you set for yourself this one took a little more time so this is chapter two for the new book so plz if any questions or recommendation plz review for me im sorry if katniss name is spelles wrong in the last chapter I was typing really fast**_

chapter#2

I Finnish sweeping and stand staring out the window at the people of district 12 filling in the plaza " well hurry up " my mom says coming up and slapping my head to make me move. I walk to the peace keeper sighn in and walk to the spot for 16 year old boys I watch as gale and katniss go separate ways I feel strong jealousy of gale for being able to be close to her like that gale stanf 2 rows behind me and I see him and katniss exchange glances I watch the look in her eyes as she looks at gale is it worry or is she scared for him? I really dont know but I want her to look at me that way im staring at katniss when the reaping starts everything goes the same way it does every year effie trinket places her hand in the bowl for the girls and pulls out the card she opens in painfully slow and reads the name Primrose everdeen my heart stop literately in my chest as murmurs erupt from the crowd I look over at katniss and you can tell she is gone prim walk out of the crowd slowly tears running down her face katniss finally snaps out of it and comes running out screaming " I VOLUNTEER" she gasps" I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" she pulls prim behind her and prim grabs her waist "no katniss no you cant go" she says tears running down he face " prim let go " katniss says fighting tears gale gomes behind prim and grabs her off of katniss and walking away and gives katniss a small nod jealousy flows through me for the second time today . Katniss walks up and gives her name effie trinket walks up to the boys and grabs a card again time seems to slow down as she reads the name printed on the card _**petta mal**_ _ **lark**_ i start gasping for air as if the capitol has taken that to I climb up the stairs as I wait or hope for my brother to volunteer but inside I know that will never happen I search the ground looking for my mom and dad my moms face is put into a strait line does she even car that her child is going to die effie tells us to shake hand we turn to each other and shake and I squeeze hers for reassurance she looks at me clueless I let go fighting off tears as the peace keepers walk use to the waiting room to say our goodbyes my mom walks in and sits down "i always knew you were useless we might have a winner this year that one there she is a fighter" she gets up and walks out without being dismissed from the room from the peace keeper

 _ **t**_ _ **hank you guys for reading if you have question I can answer anytime**_


End file.
